Dark Fantasies (Succubus)
by UnsealedPervertedGod
Summary: Shamsiel was wandering around in the night trying to find a new victim. She stops and sees a man deflowering a young girl, and sets him as her new target.


Chapter 1: Succubus

Shamisel stared off into the night, trying to find an unsuspecting victim to help satisfy her unsaitable desire for male essence. She walked through a park and came across a young man talking to a young woman. From the look of the girl she was no older than eighteen. She stared at the girl a caught a glimpse of a pure white aura surrounding her. A virgin's aura. She watched as the man talked to the girl, not knowing that someone was watching. Shamisiel watched as the girl was pushed to the ground. The man mounted the girl as she hopelessly cried for help. The man told her it was no use trying to call for help. The man tore the girl's panties from under her skirt. The terrified girl watched as the man unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect dick. The girl begged and pleaded that the man not do this. She told him she was a virgin saving herself for her love. Shamisiel giggled and muttered, "Does she know that virgins just make rapists hornier?" . Shamsiel watched as the man fucked the hopeless girl with no mercy. The sight made Shamsiel shiver in excitement. She watched intently as the man thrusted into the girl, completely ignoring her cries. Shamsiel winced as she witnessed the man ejaculating into the woman. A huge gushing torrent of sperm mixed with her blood flowed from the girl. Once the man stood up, the girl's tear streaked face was clearly visable. Shamsiel flew away as the man walked in her direction. Once he was gone, she landed at the girl's side. The girl's cries drained out Shamsiel's voice. Shamsiel placed a hand onto the girl's shoulder. The girl flinched, thinking it was the man coming back for seconds. The girl looked up a saw a woman wearing a daring outfit that exposed majority of her breasts. She looked at the woman's short red hair that reached down to her neck. What caught her off guard was the tail, wings, and short curved horns that made her seem anything but human. "Do you hate him?" Shamsiel asked her. "Huh?" the girl whimpered. "Do you hate that man?" Shamsiel asked. The girl looked at the pool of semen that came flowing from her previously virgin body. Still, despite what the man did, she had no room in her heart for hatred. "I-I don't hate anyone. I just feel guilty that its my fault this happened" the girl told Shamsiel. Shamsiel giggled at the girl's niave statement. Shamsiel helped the girl to her feet. "Do you want him to pay for taking your purity?" Shamsiel asked. Then next day, the same man was walking through the park. He looked everywhere, but he found no girl around. "I know there's a girl around here" he mumbled. All of a sudden he caught sight of a beautiful young woman. She looked about in high school. He watched as she tripped easily over a twig on the ground. He walked over to her and helped her to her feet. "Thank you very much mister" she told him cheerfully. His eyes drifted across her body. The swell of her breasts was visible, peeking from her blouse. Her hips were wide and inviting. He looked at her body wrapped perfectly in her school uniform. After a quick conversation, they sat down on a nearby bench. He got her to begin talking about herself a bit. Her words were meaningless until she told him, "I have to work hard in school, but it gets in the way of my personal life. I've never even got to experienced love before. I may be a good student and a teacher's favorite, but I have a sex drive just like other girls do" she told him. Her face flushed red as she apologized for her statement. That got the man's fire burning to its limit. He grabbed the girl by her arm and in a quick moment, he had removed her school uniform top. He stared at her face as she stared helplessly into his devious eyes. He leaned closer to the girl's face, catching a smell of her warm, sweet breath. Her eyes seemed to give of a glint of almost wanting this to happen. The man leaned closer to the girl, catching a smell of her warm sweet breath once more. The girl seemed to show no signs of putting up any type of fight. Her soft screams only drove the man to go even further. He opened her uniform shirt in one quick movement. He rested his eyes upon the light pink fabric of her bra. Her breasts trapped within the confines of her bra would do no good. Once her sweet breath once again made its way into the man's nose, his body began to resist his commands. He looked into the girl's eyes and saw a slight change. All of a sudden she sat up and gave a cute but almost devious giggle. She stood in front of the man as he sat motionless on the bench. "I can't believe how easy it was to trick you. You really need to be more careful" the girl said. "Who the hell are you?" the man struggled to say. The girl giggled once more as she went through a transformation. The man watched, nearly frightened to his bones, as her body changed right before his eyes. Her long black hair shortened and turned red. Her school uniform changed into a revealing outfit that left little to the imagination. The man nearly lost his breath when a tail and wings sprouted from her body while a pair of short thick golden horns sprung out the sides of her head. The man stared at the demonic aura that surrounded her. "I'm a Succubus. My name is Shamsiel" she told the paralyzed man. She leaned forward and ran her finger across his zipper. The man turned pale when in one quick motion his pants were unzipped. When Shamsiel caught sight of his dick her smile faded. "Awww! You haven't even gotten ready for me yet" she said. The man sat motionless before his body was mysteriously put on the ground. "I have a favor to ask of you mister" Shamsiel said smiling. Her voice knocked the man out of his trance. "Huh?" was all he managed to say. "If I can get you to stand up, will you give me lots of it?" she asked him. "Lots? Lots of what?" he asked. She leaned forward towards his face and told him, "Semen". The man gulped as Shamsiel's hand gently gripped onto his manhood and began stroking him. Her soft hands felt better than anything he's ever felt before. The man's head went blank for a second before Shamsiel's giggles woke him up. "It's up! It's up! You finally got ready!" Shamsiel exclaimed. Once the man looked downward, his eyes bulged. He watched as Shamsiel simply leaned forward and her gigantic cleavage swallowed him up. The only thing visible was the head of his dick. Shamsiel began moving at a moderate pace, trying to see how much could she get out of him. Almost instantly the man fired a rushing torrent of hot sperm. His amazement was met when the blast was caught in Shamsiel's open mouth. She smiled after she had completely swallowed every single drop. "That was so sweet!" Shamsiel exclaimed smiling. The man was at a loss for words after seeing such sight. "I wonder if I can get even more to come out" Shamsiel wondered. She took the man's dickhead into her mouth eagerly. Her stroking became a bit more ferocious as she was determined to drain the man of his male essence. "You might die after this and go straight to Heaven. At least you got to have this final service from a Succubus" Shamsiel told him as she sucked his load out of him. She licked the remainder of his cum from her lips as she watched the man lay there lifeless. "That's it for this man. Time for my next prey" she thought as she flew off into the night.


End file.
